Dream
Dream Domain Divine domain for a cleric: The Dream domain encompasses thought, memory, insight, sleep, fear, and nightmares. The gods of dreams grant revelations during slumber, offer calm in times of terror, watch over the sleeping, and forge nightmares into weapons. Some deities only reveal this esoteric aspect of their portfolio to dedicated seekers, but many gods of knowledge or wisdom more openly claim influence over the Dream domain. Dream Domain Spells * 1st alarm, sleep * 3rd detect thoughts, silence * 5th clairvoyance, fear * 7th confusion, hallucinatory terrain * 9th dream, modify memory Dreamwalker At 1st level, you learn the dreaming tide cantrip and gain proficiency in the Insight skill. Further, you gain the ability to communicate telepathically with a sleeping creature that you can see. You don’t need to share a language with the creature for it to understand your projection into its dream, but the creature must be able to understand at least one language. It clearly remembers anything you say to it during this dream. You do not perceive or enter the creature’s dreamscape, and are not affected by elements of the creature’s dream. Channel Divinity: Banish Nightmares Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to ease the fears of others. As an action, you can end the frightened condition on every ally within 30 feet. Each ally whose frightened condition you end also gains advantage on their next attack roll before the beginning of your next turn and gains a number of temporary hit points equal to 1d6 + your cleric level. Slumbering Sentinel Starting at 6th level, you are fully alert while sleeping, and can instantly awaken yourself from nonmagical sleep. When you complete a long rest, you or another creature within 30 feet of you that has also just completed a long rest may choose one of the following. These effects do not cost a spell slot or any material components, and they duplicate the effects of one of the following spells: * augury, delivered as a dream. * enhance ability, resulting from a dream of the associated animal. The duration of this effect begins when the creature choosing it spends an action to cast it. The power fades if not used before the creature completes another long rest. The effect requires the creature’s concentration once cast. * lesser restoration, targeting the creature that chooses this effect. * warding bond, targeting you or one creature of your choice. The duration of this effect begins when the creature choosing it spends an action to cast it. The power fades if not used before the creature completes another long rest. Potent Spellcaster Starting at 8th level, add your Wisdom modifier to the damage you deal with your cleric cantrips. Channel Divinity: Bind Nightmares Starting at 17th level, you can protect your allies from the kinds of harm inflicted by nightmares, and harness that power to turn back against those who wield it. When you or a creature within 30 feet would suffer necrotic or psychic damage, you can spend a reaction to expend one use of Channel Divinity, halving the damage suffered by all targets of that effect and absorbing some of the necrotic or psychic power into your divine focus. When you use Channel Divinity in this way, your divine focus absorbs power for up to one minute. You can expend this absorbed power: as a bonus action, choose one creature that you can see within 30 feet. That creature rolls a Wisdom saving throw, suffering 4d10 + your cleric level damage on a failed saving throw, or half as much damage on a success. This damage is of the same type the focus absorbed. Aberrations are vulnerable to psychic damage from this feature, and undead are vulnerable to necrotic damage from this feature.